


Exceeds Expectations

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Hermione Granger, Awesome Pepper Potts, Contracts, F/F, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Gen, MMFBingo19, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Stark Industries, Strong Female Characters, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter), Women Being Awesome, wizarding world learns a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Expectations.(n)A belief that someone will or should achieve something.Wizarding world's expectations from Hermione were unreal and she hated to be bound. She loved setting her own goals and achieving it beyond expectations.When a puny law demanded her to be in a relationship by the age of twenty, she decided to use the same law to conquer the wizarding world.Her choice of partner? Ruthless and confident Virginia 'Pepper' Potts.





	Exceeds Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Hermione’s birthday event on Hermione's Nook group.  
My word was Expectations.
> 
> Combining it with Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019.  
BINGO square filled : O4  
Trope: Fake Dating
> 
> Neither Hermione nor Pepper Potts belong to me and I make no money from this exercise.  
I found all images on google and just created a collage!
> 
> Also, unbetaed. I corrected all mistakes Grammarly pointed out, but it's not perfect!

Sometimes what the wizarding world expected from Hermione and what she expected from life were mutually exclusive. The wizarding law expected a witch to be in a relationship by the time she was twenty. However, she thirsted for the adventure, little danger and a lot of freedom. If the magical world expected her to date someone, she would find someone who defied all their expectations. She would have pursued a werewolf or a vampire but the law clearly stated the partner had to be fully human in case the witch did not have any non-human ancestry. With the sudden burst of inspiration, she googled list of top ten influential people in the world. Even in a pretend relationship, her partner would be outstanding.

The top spot went to Anthony Edward Stark, an eccentric billionaire industrialist. Letting the genius of his caliber anywhere near magic was hazardous. She wanted to teach a lesson to the magical community, preferably one that did not involve explosions. 

The second name on the list was Captain Steve Rogers. With baby blue eyes and blonde hair, he would be a heart-breaker. But the out-of-time Captain was not an ideal choice to break centuries-old traditions. 

The third spot was claimed by Thor Odinson which was weird considering the man was not even human. She would have loved to pursue a relationship with the man but his non-human origins crossed him off her list immediately. 

The fourth person on the list was someone exciting. Doctor Stephan Strange was a neurosurgeon but his other title, the Sorcerer Supreme, made him ineligible for the task. Even though technically he was not a wizard, many would consider him as one and she did not want even a shred of doubt with her partner’s muggle origins.

The fifth name on the list grabbed her attention. She marveled at the pleasant smile which captured a no-nonsense personality. Her respect grew when she read the short biography of the CEO of the multinational company. An intelligent person who knew how to put pretentious nuisances in their place was a perfect choice. If she played her cards right, she could create a business opportunity through the deal.

* * *

Three days later Hermione received a positive response to her enquiring email. She had been granted a fifteen-minute interview at London headquarters. Dressed in a well-tailored deep blue skirt suit with a light pink blouse, three-inch peep-toes, a ponytail, and rose-colored lipstick, she definitely looked the part. She knew her pitch by heart. Next obstacle was selling an insane idea to the successful CEO of the wealthiest company in the world.

When a pretty secretary escorted her inside, she took a deep breath and called upon her Gryffindor courage. This was just a test and Hermione Granger expected an outstanding.

“Good Morning Ms. Granger. I must admit I was intrigued to receive your email. Stark Industries have never received a statistical analysis of a hypothetical market we might have missed.” A sharply dressed woman started the meeting without beating around the bush.

Ms. Virginia Potts, the current CEO of Stark Industries, was an intimidating woman. She possessed an aura of authority and her shrewd eyes studied Hermione intently. She looked every bit ruthless businesswoman she was reputed to be and Hermione repressed an urge to flee the room.

“Good Morning Ms. Potts. Please call me Hermione. As my email suggested, I want to discuss a profitable investment opportunity. However, I require a private audience as well as a promise to sign NDA whether this works out or not.” 

The other woman nodded, sent her secretary out with a glance and waved at Hermione to elaborate.

“Ms Potts, a large population in this world cannot use normal electronic gadgets. Where desktops and flip phones are yet to reach and the reason for it is not just ignorance or poverty. I am not talking about third world countries unable to afford such luxuries. I am talking about worlds hidden from the view which can not use these electronics because of their sheer inability to interact with electronic appliances.” She paused for a break and was encouraged to see a thoughtful look on other woman’s face.

“To put it simply, these electronics blow up because of high energy discharges in these worlds. Stark Industries already have found a counter to overcharging of electronics ,if the news about the certain invention of Tony Stark is any indication. These worlds are self-sustaining powerhouses on their own, you will have to provide gadgets which use it as a power source.” 

Ms. Potts took a minute to compose her response and Hermione crossed her fingers under the desk.

“It is an interesting proposal. Of course, I will need to go through logistics and know more about these hidden worlds. But I am willing to start initial talks. But it is clear your goal here is not monetary gain. You obviously possess enough knowledge about the subject and blueprints of the regenerative source you cited are already open to the public. What interests you have in partnering with Stark Industries?” She arched an elegant eyebrow as she asked the logical question and Hermione blushed. This was the moment which will break or make the deal.

So Hermione explained the law in the magical world, how she was required to have a partner and why she had approached SI CEO. 

“Why should I say yes to this agreement? As well informed as you seem to be, surely you have heard about my relationship with Mr. Stark”

“With all respect Ms Potts, I never believe in rumors started by media. As long as you do not confirm those speculations, they are still rumors. I am a famous person in the wizarding world. Only way to capture this market is if you are introduced to the wizarding world as my partner. If we are going to start this venture, you need a guide to the wizarding world. If a muggle knocks on the ministry’s door about the amazing technology, they will be obliviated. But with my contacts, we will conquer the market in no time. Also, if you are my partner, your company and you will be safe from any prosecutions. In return, you will be registered as my partner with government, attend ministerial events and make a few public appearances in the wizarding world with me.”

“You make a valid point. I do need to study a potential market before I invest. Signing a contract will be useful, if we can keep up pretence in both worlds. Considering I am currently unattached, it will save me the hassle of securing a pseudo date for all important events. Tony is an arm candy but dragging him out to these events is not worth the efforts. If we are going to be business partners, we will need to get to know each other anyway. Scheduling some business dinners at public places won’t be a problem. You will need to be seen with me at a few galas or charity events as well.” The older woman began to mull over the various scenarios. 

“You have a deal, Hermione. I will go through your contract and we will finalize it today. Call me Pepper. We will be partners soon.” She smiled and extended her hand for Hermione to shake.

* * *

Hermione smugly watched as Pepper viciously argued with Malfoy senior about the present economy and reasons behind collapsing potions industry. In last three months they had launched three new gadgets exclusively for magical world. They would conquer the wizarding world a step at a time. Her fiery partner in the blue dress and killer heels had exceeded all her expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
